Desire
by PhantomTaicho
Summary: It was a boring day, usual for the Quinta Espada, Noitora Jiruga, atleast, until he bumped into a girl Arrancar that caught his eye. Un-beta'd but read by one of my friends, NoiXOC, UlquiXOC, rated for atempted rape, lemon, swearing, more info inside.
1. First Impressions

**Rating**: M, For eventual Lemons, small amount of swearing, attempted rape, and character death, don't like, don't read.

**Pairings**: NoitoraXOC, UlquiorraXOC, NoiHime and NoiNel if you squint, not that I support those pairings.

**Possible Spoilers**: Up to the Hueco Mundo Arc.

**Author's Notes**: My first fanfic, and first lemon, so be nice. Before you read, you should know that i hate Noitora... okay maybe not hate... okay, i love him now! Insipired by a plot/roleplay with a friend on Neopets and E-mail. Hopefully she will enjoy it. Believe it or not, the idea came to me at school while waiting for a friend to get there, I needed to get it out. I do use some Japanese terms, but if you are reading this you probly know them, just in case, here they are:

Gomen Nasai: Very Sorry

Teme: Bastard

Baka: Idiot

Reiatsu: Spiritual Pressure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I wish i could, but i don't, I do however have an Ulquiorra plushie and a little clay bunny I scualped and named Szayel. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, this is just a story i made up.

**Desire By Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 1. First Impressions**

It seemed like the usual sort of day in Las Noches, or atleast, that is what it seemed like to Quinta Espada, Noitora Jiruga. The tall lanky arrancar wandered through the seemingly endless hallways of Las Noches pondering the latest addition Hueco Mundo, Orihime Inoue.

He had always wondered what was so "special" about this human. To him, she was just another woman, another women given a higher standing then himself, he became furious at the thought. His mind started to plot ways to make this girl, who he prefered to refer to as "Pet-sama," seem weaker than he, but the twisted punishments turned into his own sort of "play" as his thoughts wondered from sadistic to perverted, and started imagining what thrusting into the woman would feel like, and boosted his ego at the same time.

The Quinta was so caught up in thoughts and fantasy, that he didn't notice as a small female arrancar, who was in a rush, until she bumped into him and fell to the tile floor.

He snapped out of his trance and looked at the form before him. The girl wasn't old, she didn't look much older than Pet-sama herself, she wore an usual Arrancar jacket, it was basic, it looked similar to that of Ulquiorra Schiffer, basic opening in the center front, long coat tails, but what stood out was the collar, which was more like that of Grimmjow's, not bothering to hide the hollow hole at the base of her neck, and the fact that the jacket opened by buttons, insted of zippers like most of the jackets Arrancar wore, and insted of the usual hakama pants, there was a hakama-esque skirt that went down to the knees.

After examining the outfit, he moved up to look at her face. He obsevered the long dark brown hair and tawny yellow-brown eyes, which complimented each other perfectly. He noted the heart shaped white item at in the top of her hair that stayed like a hair pin, he deduced that that was the remainder of her mask. He looked at the face, licked his lips and smirked, he was getting ideas again.

"Hey! Watch where you are..." She couldn't finish her sentance once she relized who it was she had run into. she quicky got to her feet and bowed her head. "Gomen Nasai, Quinta Espada, Noitora Jiruga-sama." She quickly apologized for her rude outbrust.

The Espada looked her over. '_I'm going to have fun with this one_' he thought as he marveled at her near light speed apology. "Chill. Not a big deal." He said with a smug look on his face, watching her shake in fright. He knew she was a numuro, a lower ranked one by the way she acted, he hadn't seen her before. He predicted that she was a fraccion, and by the outfit and attitude, probly Grimmjow's. "I can tell you know a lot about me, but I don't know a smidge about you." His hand had been placed on the wall like when he confronted Ulquiorra about pet-sama. "What's your name, girl."

She was starting to shake more now, he was talking in a tone that sent shivers up and down her spine. She struggled to form the words she wanted. She didn't want to give her name, but he was an Espada, so she had to obey. "Lola A..." She quickly reconsidered giving her last name. "Lola, just call me Lola."

Noitora's grin widened. "Lola, that's a nice name." He moved towards her a little with each word, and stopped, so he could look at the fright in her features. "What is a nice girl like you doing out here, alone, without their Zanpakuto, knowing full well there are intruders about?" His voice was as bone chilling as nails on a chalkboard. "Perhaps I should accompany you back to your quarters, for protection." He said, already planning out what he'd do to her once they were safe behind closed doors, widening his grin farther.

She wanted to get away, the sensation she was feeling was not a good one, his voice gave her chills and that smile... his smile scared her beyond anything in this or any other world could have. She struggled to get out the words she needed. "... I don't need your protection, Quinta _Espada_." The way she said Espada was as loathing as possible, turning the title into an insult. She atempted to get away, only to be stopped by a long, lanky arm with the hand pressed flat against the wall.

"Now, now. I insist." He said, mind full of thoughts over what he'd do to her. "and call me Noitora-sama." He fought back the urge to call her pet-sama.

She was still shaking, she felt trapped and thought the only way to get away from him would be to let him acompony her to her room, unknowing if he would leave her after that, or not. Luckly, luck was on her side as unexpected arrival happened.

"There you are." The voice was calm and somewhat crule.

Noitora removed his had from the wall and said somewhat jokingly, "Ulquiorra, what a pleasent surprise." Of course, it wasn't that pleasent to him, but he had to be convincing.

The smaller Espada walked forward. "Noitora, you are supposed to be in your room. Furthermore, what are you doing with my Fraccion?" Noitora's guess was wrong.

"So she's your Fraccion?" His was smile was instantly wiped off his face at that point.

"Yes, my Fraccion." The smaller Arrancar looked away from him and directed his attention to the young girl Arrancar. "Let's go, Lola." He said, turning and starting to walk away.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama!" She quickly rushed to catch up with him, only glancing back once to look at the man with the voice that gave her chills, still frightened of that smile.

Ulquiorra looked back about to turn a corner, and shot Noitora a look that practicaly screamed "You touch this girl and I'll kill you."

Noitora watched them turn the corner and smirked. "I really am going to have fun with that one." He started to walk away, smiling and playing out his fantasy again, he wanted that girl, and no one was going to get in the way.

TBC


	2. Arrancar 24

**Rating**: M, For eventual Lemons, small amount of swearing, attempted rape, and character death, don't like, don't read.

**Pairings**: NoitoraXOC, UlquiorraXOC, NoiHime and NoiNel if you squint, not that I support those pairings.

**Possible Spoilers**: Up to the Hueco Mundo Arc.

**Author's Notes**: My first fanfic, and first lemon, so be nice. Before you read, you should know that i hate Noitora... okay maybe not hate... okay, i love him now! Insipired by a plot/roleplay with a friend on Neopets and E-mail. Hopefully she will enjoy it. Believe it or not, the idea came to me at school while waiting for a friend to get there, I needed to get it out. I do use some Japanese terms, but if you are reading this you probly know them, just in case, here they are:

Gomen Nasai: Very Sorry

Teme: Bastard

Baka: Idiot

Reiatsu: Spiritual Pressure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I wish i could, but i don't, I do however have an Ulquiorra plushie and a little clay bunny I scualped and named Szayel. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, this is just a story i made up.

**Desire By Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 2. Arrancar 24**

Noitora went down the halls until he found Tesla. The dirty-blode, short-haired subbordanate was just waiting around for orders. The two got to talking as comanders and subordanates often do. Noitora was right to the point. "So what do you know about this Lola arrancar I ran into today."

"Oh, you must mean Lola Archer. She's Ulquiorra Schiffer's fraccion."

"I already knew she was his fraccion, tell me somethings that I didn't know." He said, recounting the earliar unpleasent meeting with the other Espada in the hall.

"Oh, sorry. I have only talked to her a few times, she seems nice, she's his only Fraccion, she's Arrancar Vigésimo Cuarto."

"Vigésimo Cuarto, 24th arrancar, huh." He smirked. "You'd think that Emo-boy would want someone a little stronger."

"Ranks of the Numeros aren't determined by strength, and besides, there were problems with some of the other Arrancar after Grimmjow Jaugerjaques rouge actions, we did lose 5 Arrancar there, and then yet another when he killed Luppi, he's just a walking distaster waiting to happen." Tesla became aware that they were talking about yet another girl, as has happened in the past, this once again worried him. "Why do you want to know all this about Lola, what sparked your interest in her?"

Noitora's grin widened yet again as he spoke. "Something about her just... caught my eye."

Tesla reconized that tone and phase instantly, it was the same tone he had used when they talked about Neliel and Orihime, he had set his eyes on another target.

Tesla never really understood why his comander, Noitora, had always lusted over girls. The twisted interest that Noitora had in them scared him a little. Tesla always thought that this obcession would be the death of him, but he was sure that it was the aspect of the girls seeming untouchable made Noitora want them more.

"See ya later Tesla." Noitora said, starting to walk away.

"Where are you going, Noitora-sama?" He questioned, full well knowing the answer.

"I'm going to go visit Szayel, and then I'm going to do a little hunting." And left at that moment. Tesla knew something bad would happen, he just knew it.

--

At the same time that Noitora and Telsa were talking, Lola and Ulquiorra were having a conversation.

"What is up with Noitora-sama, Ulquiorra-sama, he's so creepy, the way he talked to me... it was chilling, and that smile..." Lola said, walking with Ulquiorra.

"Noitora is a..." trying to form words to describe him, without saying teme aloud around his fraccion, "a little different."

"I don't know, he scares me more than any Espada should." That face and those words still present in her mind. '_No, no. I insist... and call me Noitora-sama._' The words echoed through her head.

"Noitora is messed up in the head, and somewhat of a baka." He said, letting a chuckle come from Lola before finishing. "In spite of his lack of better judgement, he's still dangerious." He sighed. "I have a few recommendations to make."

"Yes Ulquiorra-sama?" Listening to the small Espada carefully with full attention.

"1. Try to remain in your quarters as Aizen-sama directed us. 2. If you must leave, bring your Zanpakuto for saftey, not only against Noitora, but the intruders as well. 3. If possible, get in contact with me and I shall a company you from place to place, but i am a busy Espada." He said.

"Yep, you are a VIE, Very importaint Espada, probly more importaint that the first Espada, Ulquiorra-sama." She could have sworn she saw a blush grace his cheeks, even if only for a millisecond, only to fade a second later.

Ulquiorra continued. "and 4. Don't shown any weakness or Fear in the face of that piece of trash, it will only give him pleasure." He stopped walking. "Do you understand?"

She stopped and stood along side him. "Yes, Ulquiorra-sama, I understand fully."

"Good, now you may enter your room until summoned later, I must go check up on that woman." And with that, Ulquiorra turned his back to her and procedded to Orihime's room.

"Goodbye, Ulquiorra-sama!" She said, getting no responce from him. Everytime he did something like this it broke her heart. She wanted to just scream "I love you" as he walked away, just to see the reaction and let him know she cares about him more than a subordanate should about a commander, but was too shy and afraid to share her feelings with him. With that, she entered her room, and cloesd the door, following his instructions, and waited.

TBC

--

A.N. Just saying that there will be some lemon-y fresh scent in the next chapter, so for those that have ignored my warnings at the beginings of the chapters, it's going to start next chapter, so those not looking for lime-y, smuty goodness, turn away now.


	3. The Capture

**Rating**: M, For eventual Lemons, small amount of swearing, attempted rape, and character death, don't like, don't read.

**Pairings**: NoitoraXOC, UlquiorraXOC, NoiHime and NoiNel if you squint, not that I support those pairings.

**Possible Spoilers**: Up to the Hueco Mundo Arc.

**Author's Notes**: My first fanfic, and first lemon, so be nice. Before you read, you should know that i hate Noitora... okay maybe not hate... okay, i love him now! Insipired by a plot/roleplay with a friend on Neopets and E-mail. Hopefully she will enjoy it. Believe it or not, the idea came to me at school while waiting for a friend to get there, I needed to get it out. I do use some Japanese terms, but if you are reading this you probly know them, just in case, here they are:

Gomen Nasai: Very Sorry

Teme: Bastard

Baka: Idiot

Reiatsu: Spiritual Pressure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I wish i could, but i don't, I do however have an Ulquiorra plushie and a little clay bunny I scualped and named Szayel. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, this is just a story i made up.

**Desire By Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 3. The Capture**

Later that day, Lola was summonded to take something to Grimmjow. She had changed into to her Hakama pants, she only wore the skirt because her pants were all being washed and had not been returned to her. She thought it was better this way, because she felt it was some of the skirts fault that Noitora had oggled her. She was not able to get in contact with Ulquiorra, he must have still been with Orihime. To be honest, she was jelious of that girl, having all her needs attended to by Ulquiorra, she would love to have that attention herself. But at the moment, that wasn't the thing to think about. She had brought her Zanpakuto, as Ulquiorra had requested. She was a little more interested in why they would send her to take something to Grimmjow, she had a feeling that since that Kurosaki guy was here, Grimmjow would be out looking for that boy whom she had only heard stories about, so what was the point of trying to find him in the endless expance of Las Noches, the idea was proposterius!

She wandered alone, not knowing who might be around. She thought that since she couldn't sence any spiritual pressure, she'd be okay. She kept her guard up, as requested of her by Ulquiorra as well, but sometimes, that's not enough.

She came close to the area surrounding the chambers of Noitora Jiruga. The chill that the thought gave her was as bad as the ones that came with the sound of his voice.

She thought she heard a chuckle and drew her zanpakuto. A white heart shapped guard and dark blue bindings ardorned the hilt. She stood battle ready, ready for anyone to take her on. She heard another laugh and called out, "SHOW YOURSELF! COME OUT OF HIDING YOU STALKER AND FACE ME! Unless you're CHICKEN!"

Without so much as a sound, the strike was made. She didn't relize anything until she suddenly collapsed and started to black out. "Fuck." As her vision blurred, she saw the familiar pointed shoes and heard the bone chilling, taunting laughter. "Teme." She had passed out.

--

She slowly came to about 15 minutes later. Her head was aching and she barily could remember anything. She had been walking down the hall, she heard a laugh, she stopped, drew her sword, she yelled, she had been hit, she started to lose conciousness, she saw pointed shoes and heard a bone chilling laugh... aw crap!

When she finally was fully consious, she started to struggle, only to see the handcuffs on her wrists and ankles succured to the bed posts, she was trapped. She looked up, and there he was.

"It seems you're finally awake, Pet-sama." Looking down at her, was the same tall, lanky, Espada with the long black hair, spoon-shaped hood, white eye patch, snake like eyes, creepy smile, and voice that could send chills down anyone's spine, Noitora Jiruga, the one man that could scare her, had her trapped, handcuffed to a large bed she deduced to be his, the smile on his face only widening as she started to quiver.

She struggled more. "Ahhhh! What is this? What are you doing? Why am I cuffed to this bed? Why are you calling me Pet-sama? LET ME GO!" She screamed as she jerked and pulled against the handcuff, to no advail.

"Not on my life, Pet-sama." He slowly approached the bed. "I've had my eyes on you since this morning, if it wasn't for the interuption from Emo-boy, then i would have already done this to you." He sat on the bed next to her and let his fingers walk over the buttons of her jacket. "I have quite a bit planned for you."

"Fuck!" She said as the fingers worked there way up.

"That's correct, Pet-sama, that's exactly what we are going to do." He started to unbutton the first button.

"NOOOOO! STOP! LET ME GO!" She had franticly started to struggle and move away from him, it wasn't very effective.

"There is no use struggling, those handcuffs seal reiatsu, you can't break them." After finishing that sentance, he adjusted his position, he was now sitting on top of her small form, legs on both sides of her, straddling her. He continued unbuttoning her shirt as she continued her febble attempt to get away. He only stopped once all the buttons where unbuttoned, he opened the shirt, revealing her breasts. "Haha. Are you ready Pet-sama?" He licked his lips and stared down at her chest.

She looked away, blushing, with tears forming in her eyes. "No... please... stop Noitora..."

"That's Noitora-sama to you." He said, not bothering to even acknowledge the rest of her plee. He bent over, smirked, and then started to suck on her right nipple without another word.

Her head swung back at the sudden warmth as he sucked and licked her nipple. A deep blush was painted on her face, all she could do was moan. "AHHHHH!"

This moan aroused him further, he had to hear more of what she was desperatly trying to bite back. One of his hands trailed to the other nipple and started to massage it.

This other bit of arousal was too much and she could no longer bite back the moans. "AHHHHHHHH!!" She let out one long sustained moan and Noitora countinued to assult her nipples as moaned, holding back the tears. '_I can't cry, I musn't show any fear or weakness, I mustn't give him pleasure._' she thought. Sadly, the moans had already given him pleasure.

Noitora grew tired of just regular moans, so he tried something different, he bit and pinched them and heard somewhat of a yelp. He decided to give the both equal treatments, this went on until he was finally satisfied enough to stop. He moved back up to look at the shaking form again.

She was still blushing, looking away and still suppressing they cries of pain and fear that were trying to get out.

Noitora finally got the fill of the sight. "Those moans you made were so arousing, i expect more of them really soon." His smirk widened as he begin to untie her sash, one of the only things keeping from his prize.

She couldn't believe what was happening, many thoughts rushed through her head. '_Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why'd it have to be HIM?'_ All the questions buzzed in her head. As he attempted to remove the sash that protected her from him, she came up with her last resort. She opened her mouth and screamed. "HELP ME! ULQUIORRA-SAMA! HELP ME!" The cry was loud enought that even with the closed door, it would echo across all of Las Noches, and hopefully get to Ulquiorra.

--

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was busy convicing Orihime to eat, well, if convincing means forcing then yes. He was holding her hands above her head while holding a fork with meat in his free hand to get her to eat. it was at that moment he heard the cry for help, he used his Sonido to rush off to find her, leaving a dumbfounded Orihime to figure out what happened

"Ulquiorra-san sure is weird." she stated. Moving back to her usual place near the window.

--

Noitora was not happy with her sudden scream of Ulquiorra's name, he was not happy at all. "You have just made the biggest mistake you ever could make in the world." He said, glaring at the fragile form below him. He grabbed a strip of cloth and tied it around her head, gagging her affectivly. With the gag on, he reached his hand back, and gave her one fast, hard, slap to the face. "Don't ever try anything like that again!"

She couldn't believe it what he just done, he had gagged her, and then slapped her. As the pain surfaces, the tears hiding behind closed eyes poor out as the horrible outcome shocked her. The tears spilled out of her eyes and all Noitora could do is smile and reveil in the sadness as he continued to remove the sash.

As he removed the sash and was about to pull the hakama pants, a miracle happened. Ulquiorra rushed in and busted down the door.

Ulquiorra ran into the room and was shocked at the sight of his subordanate, cuffed to a bed being prepaired to be raped. Suprise soon turned to anger as he stared at Noitora. "Noitora..." He was so angry he could have just killed him at that very point.

"Ulquiorra..." That was all Noitora could get out, but for a different reason. The moment Noitora turned around, he was stabbed though the lung with Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto, he collapsed and bled.

Ulquiorra grabbed the handcuff keys and unlocked the cuffs.

The moment that she was free, she rushed to Ulquiorra and hugged him in a deep embrace. "Ulquiorra..." She said and then broke out in tears.

Ulquiorra comforted her. "There there, it's all over now." He hugged back.

TBC

--

A/N: More lemon-y goodness next chapter too. Also, I wrote this chapter extreamly late while waiting for my friend to get on, if I missed any of my spelling errors as i checked it over, feel free to point them out, but check to see if anyone else did already.


	4. The Aftermath

**Rating**: M, For eventual Lemons, small amount of swearing, attempted rape, and character death, don't like, don't read.

**Pairings**: NoitoraXOC, UlquiorraXOC, NoiHime and NoiNel if you squint, not that I support those pairings.

**Possible Spoilers**: Up to the Hueco Mundo Arc.

**Author's Notes**: My first fanfic, and first lemon, so be nice. Before you read, you should know that i hate Noitora... okay maybe not hate... okay, i love him now! Insipired by a plot/roleplay with a friend on Neopets and E-mail. Hopefully she will enjoy it. Believe it or not, the idea came to me at school while waiting for a friend to get there, I needed to get it out. I do use some Japanese terms, but if you are reading this you probly know them, just in case, here they are:

Gomen Nasai: Very Sorry

Teme: Bastard

Baka: Idiot

Reiatsu: Spiritual Pressure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I wish i could, but i don't, I do however have an Ulquiorra plushie and a little clay bunny I scualped and named Szayel. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, this is just a story i made up.

**Desire By Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 4. The Aftermath**

It didn't take long for Lola to re-button her jacket and tie the sash back to keep her hakama up. Within minutes they were leaving the area of Noitora's room. They both walked back toward her room, and noticed Tesla pass, he probly noticed the sudden disappeerance of Noitora's spiritual pressure and went to investigate it. "Ummmm... Ulquiorra-sama..." she began.

"Yes Lola." His voice was still as cold as ever, although at the same time, it had what she could tell was a hint of compassion.

"About Noitora... is he really..." She was having a hard time trying to talk about the man that nearly had deflowered her.

"Is he really dead? Is that what you're trying to say?" She nodded at Ulquiorra's correct attempt at finishing her sentance. "Yes, he is dead. my Zanpakuto had pierced his right lung and if lucky, part of his heart. I sent for the Exequias to take care of his body."

"What are they going to do about the postition of Quinta Espada?" She asked.

"Aizen-sama will find a replacement." He stopped, they had arrived at Lola's room. He opened the door. "Here you are."

She walked in and sat on her bed, put her Zanpakuto on the stand next to the bed, and sighed.

Unexpectedly, insted of leaving her, like the cold Arrancar would usualy do, Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and sat next to his saddened fraccion. "I am... sorry that i wasn't able to accompany you when you left."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, he was apologizing, showing the compassion that she had thought she had heard before. "It's okay, there isn't much you could have done, you were given a job by Aizen-sama, you couldn't disobey Aizen so you watch over your fraccion." She stared at the celing.

"Right, I am a very importaint Espada." The blush resurfaced for a second, and without even noticing it, his hand had found it's way on top of hers.

She looked at Ulquiorra surprised, she blushed. She relized this was her chance. "Ulquiorra-sama... I... I love you!" It was out in the open.

Ulquiorra blushed, and once again, did something completly unexpected. "I... I love you too!"

They locked eyes and stared for a bit, both blushing, both in love. It wasn't long, however, before Ulquiorra leaned in, and their lips met for the first time.

The kiss was deep and passionate. They adjusted ther positions so it was more comforable. Eventuly, Ulquiorra slipped his tounge in to Lola's mouth, causing surprise, but she soon accepted the new feeling and let her tounge play with his. Eventualy, he had her pushed down to the bed. He kissed a little longer and then broke off. "I love you, Lola-kun. I never want another man like Noitora to take away your innocence."

She looked up at him, blushing. She smirked. "If you're really this worried about me losing my virginity to someone, then just take me now."

Ulquiorra was stunned at the sudden behavior of his seemingly calm and innocent fraccion. "Did you just say..." He was interupted.

"You heard me, Ulquiorra-sama, take me now if you really want to." The taunting tone was something Ulquiorra hadn't heard before.

Ulquiorra sat surprised for a second. "And you really want this?"

"Well, yeah I want this, but only if you do too." She looked at him. "You do want this, right?

Ulquiorra was quick to respond. "Yes, Lola-kun, I'm sure I want this."

"Then start." That was all he needed to hear.

He started another kiss then seperated and trailed down to her neck, sucking and kissing the delicate flesh. The actions caused moans as he started to unbutton her jacket. She unzipped his at the same time, reaching her hand up to touch the 4 tattooed on his chest.

He shuddered at the touch, and desided to bite, catching Lola by suprise.

"Ahhh! What the heck Ulquiorra-sama!"

"Just making sure no one touches MY Lola-kun after this." He said, causing her to blush more. He started sucking and licking the bite until the bleeding stopped. He removed her jacket and let his mouth trail down, stopping for a second to see if it was okay, she nodded. He trailed down and began sucking on her right nipple.

"Ahhhh!" She let out another moan. Unlike when Noitora did it, it felt pleasureable, it felt right. He moved his hand up to massage her other nipple and listened to her moans. He loved the sound, he wanted more. He sucked faster and massaged harder, getting out stronger moans. He finally got to the point where he pinched and bit down on the little nubs, causing yelps. He continued until he got his fill and looked up at his fraccion's blushing face.

"You ready?" Ulquiorra said lustfully to the form below him.

"...Yeah." She was surprised at his sudden change of behavior.

"You do still want to do this, right?" He said, noteing her hesitence.

"Yeah, we already got this far." She looked him in the eyes. "We shouldn't stop now."

"Okay." He said, his confidence restored. He sat up and started to untie her sash, until her hands covered his. He looked up, about to ask why, when he saw that her hands were just trying to get to his sash, he just smiled, which we all know that ANY EMOTION shown AT ALL is rare. They just worked their hands, untying each other's sash, until it they both were off and tossed to the side, with their already discarded shirts and shoes. "You ready?" He said, placing his hands at the waist of her hakama pants.

"Yeah," she said, placing her hands on his waistband. Both pulled the other's pants at the same time, Lola glanced up and down, letting her eyes explore his body, until she came to his already hard length. "KYAAAA!" She looked away embarassed.

"This isn't going to work if you don't look at me." Ulquiorra stated. "I'm nervious too, it's my first time aswell."

"I know." She looked back at him and blushed.

"Prude." He said jokingly and smirked.

"Hey!" She glared at him, but let it go, knowing he was only joking.

"You ready?" He asked, moving closer to her. "You can always back down now and we can do this another night, but we already got this far."

"Yeah, I'm ready." At that, he closed the gap and slowly thrusted into her. "AHHHH!" She moaned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ahhh... Yeah... just hurts a little... I'm okay..." She responded.

"So, I guess I'll... Ahhh... Continue." He started to thrust in and out. "AHHH!"

From that point, it was nothing but pure bliss for the couple. For about a half an hour, all that could be heard from the room was the pleasureful moans as Ulquiorra continued to thrust into his girl, and the moans grew louder and louder until it finally happened.

"ULQUIORRA-SAMA!"

"LOLA-KUN!" The had both climaxed and collapsed on the bed, Ulquiorra on top, panting. "We... we did it... we did it, Lola-kun." He smiled sweetly down at herm recieveing a smile in return, pulling out slowly to her moan more.

By the time Ulquiorra had finished redressing and looked over to his fraccion, she had curled up into a little ball under the blankets, smiling. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lola-kun." He began to walk away, opening the door to hear a faint "Goodnight, Ulquiorra-kun." from behing him. He let a small smile grace his lips as he walked down the hall, to his own room, he knew that they would be together forever, no matter what...

The end..?

--

A/N: Out of pure boredom, after 3 months of starting this story, only posting recently, I finally pulled this out and finished it. Please review, we all know it's easy. This is my first fic, so don't be too hard, and my first lemon. There will be more to this series. Noitora will be replaced and more characters introduced, eventualy, Szayel will have a big part eventualy. The next two in the series are probly not going to be Lemon, but I've planned out 5 or six more fanfics to be put up, so be on the look out for more from me. Anyone that reviews will get a cookie that was baked by Ulquiorra! So REVIEW!


End file.
